


Кубинец

by Chessi



Series: Лусия Барба [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Death Threats, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Angst, Month Later, Some Fluff, mild danger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: События происходят спустя месяц после предыдущего фика. Лусия Барба и Доминик Кариси вынужденно проводят время вместе, пока Рафаэль психует
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Лусия Барба [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611802
Kudos: 6





	Кубинец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cuban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096841) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale). 



Манхэттен на закате стоило видеть. 

Золотые лучи низкого солнца пробивались сквозь скопление дождевых облаков. Они окрашивали темную сталь и сверкающее стекло в оттенки розового и пурпурного. Словно россыпь украшений в ногах у Бога. 

Лусия Барба выросла в Нью-Йорке, она была рождена в этих джунглях, но ее деревья сильно отличались от местных пышных и цветущих зарослей. Она знала сколотый и выцветший кирпич, грязный бетон. Граффити и осколки стекла. Огонь, кажущийся бесконечным, пока вокруг нее рушился мир. Она хранила эти воспоминания, они уже давно стали ее частью, к лучшему или нет, даже если большую часть жизни она твердила сыну оставить их позади. 

И у него получилось. 

Рафаэль, ее умный мальчик, уехал из Бронкса давным-давно. 

Она периодически подшучивала над ним по этому поводу, пусть даже ей никогда не удавалось до конца скрыть своего удовлетворения. И дело было не в городе, не в том, что Рафаэль хотел занять более высокий статус по сравнению с тем, который Лусии удалось отвоевать для самой себя, а в том, чтобы просто видеть и знать, на что способен ее сын. Когда ему было девять лет, Рафаэль огляделся и спросил ее, как отсюда уехать. Потому что он понял, что ни у кого вокруг это не получилось. Всю свою сознательную жизнь он видел вокруг себя одни и те же лица и только в тот день понял, что это неправильно. Что должен был существовать какой-то путь наверх, путь наружу, которого больше не было. Который был закрыт уже много лет. 

— Работай усердно, mijito («сынок» — исп.), — ответила она ему, стиснув зубы. — И уезжай, если тебе выпадет шанс. 

— А куда мне идти? — спросил он, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. 

Он прищурил унаследованные от абуэлиты (исп. abuelita — «бабушка») зеленые глаза и сразу стал выглядеть куда старше. 

— В колледж, — без запинки ответила она. — Если у тебя будут хорошие оценки, то тебе дадут денег на колледж. 

С тех самых пор Рафаэль не мог думать ни о чем другом. 

Он говорил о колледже с таким видом, с которым его сверстники рассказывали о других мирах и каменных замках из сказок. Он говорил о колледже и просматривал каталоги в библиотеке, он расписывал свою новую жизнь для каждого из университетов Лиги Плюща. Он сдавал пробные экзамены, начиная с четырнадцати лет, и был решительно настроен получить высший балл — и у него получилось. Он получил лучшие оценки в истории школы, занял заслуженное место в Лиге Плюща, и теперь она была здесь — шла по тротуару Манхэттена и заходила в здание, чтобы повидать своего сына-прокурора. 

Своего сына-прокурора, который находился под охраной полиции, потому что какие-то бандиты угрожали его жизни. 

Обстоятельства, которые она никак не могла предугадать в тот день, когда ему было девять. С другой стороны, в них не было ничего нового. Рафаэль рос в сложном районе и никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. А хулиганы знали, кого выбирать своей целью — кого-то уязвимого, кто не стал бы давать сдачи. Рафаэль был недрачливым ребенком, и к тому же слишком маленьким для своего возраста. Для них оказалось полной неожиданностью, что Рафаэль никогда не позволял загнать себя в угол и всегда выходил сухим из воды. Он знал, как давать сдачи. К сожалению, его умение постоять за себя шло в комплекте с полной неспособностью просить о помощи. Правда, этот факт несколько утратил свою значимость, когда у него появились люди, готовые его защищать вне зависимости от того, хочет он того или нет.

С того момента, как его поместили под охрану полиции, прошел почти месяц, и несмотря на то, что они поймали мужчину, который ему угрожал, офицеры, работающие над делом, чувствовали, что опасность никуда не делась. В обычной ситуации Лусия уже давно задалась бы вопросами компетентности сотрудников полиции. В конце концов, у них под стражей находился подозреваемый, почему нельзя было его разговорить? Почему так долго? Они вообще умели делать работу, за которую им платили из денег налогоплательщиков? Но сейчас подобные вопросы казались ей крайне неуместными и даже не только потому, что ее сын доверял этим людям. Теперь она знала их лично. И одного конкретно. 

Она была более чем уверена, что нет ничего такого, чего не сделал бы итальянец, чтобы это испытание закончилось. За месяц она провела в его присутствии уже несколько вечеров и была убеждена, что он собственноручно разобрал бы по камешку весь Манхэттен, если бы это позволило снять с плеч Рафаэля груз беспокойства и стресса. Мало в чем в этой жизни она была действительно уверена, но за прошедший месяц она убедилась в одном. 

Доминик Кариси младший был влюблен в ее сына. 

По уши, без памяти. 

Он смотрел на Рафаэля с сердечками в глазах и был настолько очевиден в своей влюбленности, что заметил бы любой. За исключением того, что они предпочитали ничего не замечать. Его начальница была слишком занята и все еще скорбела о погибшем офицере, у симпатичной блондинки только что родился ребенок, а возрастной сержант не проявлял особого интереса к коллегам во вне рабочее время. Ну и, конечно, ее сын. Ее эмоционально недоразвитый сын, в котором было то слишком много кофе, то слишком много алкоголя, который тонул то в работе, то в стрессе, и был совершенно не способен заметить человека, который выворачивался ради него наизнанку. Или не позволял себе заметить из расчета всех тех причин, которые он перечислил еще в день ее знакомства с детективом. Потому что был слишком упрям и решительно неспособен поддаться искушению, уже заранее все для себя решив. 

Ее сын был ее сыном, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. 

По крайней мере, она так думала, пока не вышла из лифта, поддерживая бедром сумку с продуктами, и не услышала за дверью в квартиру разговор на повышенных тонах. 

— Если мне не изменяет память, я взрослый человек, который может самостоятельно планировать свое расписание. 

Рафаэль. 

Она бы узнала эту капризную снисходительность где угодно, даже без привязки к контексту. 

— Планировать расписание?! — прокричал в ответ голос. — Так ты называешь свою выходку? 

Доминик. 

Она познакомилась с ним не так давно и никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы он повышал голос, но его акцент было сложно не узнать. Она так же не упустила из виду и оттенок злого отчаяния в его голосе, который, наверное, должен был ее взволновать, потому что раньше она видела детектива только спокойным и доброжелательным. 

— Да. Именно так. Потому что полчаса моего времени касаются только меня и Кармен. И не имеют никакого отношения к половине нью-йоркской полиции. 

— Имеют, когда эта половина нью-йоркской полиции пытается тебя уберечь. 

— Нет, вы пытаетесь меня запереть. Я могу ограбить магазин за углом и получить в ответ тот же уровень обеспокоенности, — эти слова сопровождались сухим и безжизненным смехом. — У меня даже больше свободы будет. У заключенных нет бумажной волокиты. 

— Не смешно, Барба. 

— И не пытался, Кариси. 

Голос Доминика стал жарче, Лусия услышала звук его тяжелых шагов по полу. 

— Я уже и так дал тебе максимальную свободу действий, которую только может получить человек в твоей ситуации...

— Свободу действий? — взорвался Рафаэль. — Ты называешь это свободой действий? Ты в моей квартире, детектив. Я не могу отойти даже к газетному киоску в двадцати шагах от дома, чтобы пять офицеров в форме не перекрыли улицу. 

— Не преувеличивай, — устало сказал ему Доминик. — Кроме того, по крайней мере, эти пять офицеров воспринимают опасность всерьез. Любой из них готов закрыть тебя от пули, ты же это понимаешь? 

Между ними повисло молчание, оно было настолько плотным, что даже Лусии за дверью казалось, что она может его потрогать. Она перенесла вес с одной ноги на другую и задумалась, не пришло ли время постучать. 

— Я не просил об этом ни одного из вас, — наконец сказал Рафаэль, и теперь Лусия отчетливо слышала в его голосе боль. — Я ни о чем из этого вас не просил. 

— Не просил, — согласился Доминик. — Но мы здесь, и ты должен... что ты делаешь? 

Дверь распахнулась и внезапно перед Лусией возник Рафаэль. Все еще одетый в рабочую одежду, пусть даже он где-то снял пиджак и ослабил галстук. Его губы были крепко сжаты. Он окинул ее диким взглядом и даже не сразу узнал, а осознание нисколько не ослабило напряжение в линии его плеч. 

— Мами, — сдавленно сказал он, положил руки ей на плечи и оставил на щеке поспешный поцелуй; возможно, это была материнская интуиция, но Лусия была более чем уверена, что в тот момент сердце гулко стучало у него в ушах. — Я сейчас вернусь. Чувствуй себя как дома. 

— Барба, — окрикнул его детектив, когда Рафаэль проскользнул мимо нее и быстро направился к лифтам. — Барба! Черт. 

Двери лифта закрылись, проглатывая ее сына и оставляя их вдвоем бессловесно стоять по обе стороны от двери в его квартиру. Лусия развернулась к Доминику, который тяжело дышал и нервно пробегал пальцами по волосам. Она первый раз в жизни видела его таким взъерошенным. Прежде чем она смогла спросить, что происходит, Доминик отцепил от ремня рацию и поднес ее ко рту. 

— Вилмон, это детектив Кариси. Помощник окружного прокурора Барба направился в вашу сторону. Следуйте за ним, но сохраняйте дистанцию, — сказал он; в ответ раздались помехи, прежде чем голос на другом конце озвучил подтверждение. — Держите меня в курсе. 

В ответ раздалось искаженное «есть, сэр», после чего комната погрузилась в тишину. 

— Что на этот раз натворил мой сын? — наконец спросила она, когда молчание стало совсем невыносимым. 

Он не ответил, только вздохнул. 

Провел рукой по лицу. 

Учитель внутри нее давно научился различать чувство вины. Для Доминика это, похоже, было старой привычкой. Он уперся взглядом в пол, не поднимая на нее взгляда. 

— Он сегодня ускользнул от охраны, — сказал он рассерженным, несчастным голосом. — И мы полчаса не знали, где он. 

Под поверхностью гнева было очень легко заметить страх. 

— И где же он был? — спросила она, проходя в квартиру и захлопывая за собой дверь. 

Она не стала запирать замок, потому что Рафаэль унесся без ключей и вскоре должен был вернуться. 

— Обедал, — ответил он и невесело усмехнулся. — Спустя тридцать три минуты он летящей походкой вошел в здание. Он нес сэндвичи для себя и своей секретарши, и его совершенно ничего не волновало. Ему было глубоко наплевать, что мы практически уже разослали его ориентировки всем патрулям, потому что думали, что его кто-то похитил. Я был... В смысле, мы все думали... 

— Мой сын очень сложный человек. 

Доминик вскинул на нее удивленный взгляд. 

Возможно, он ожидал, что она кинется защищать сына. 

— Уж я-то знаю. Я очень сложная женщина, и я его воспитала, — продолжила она, и детективу почти достало храбрости, чтобы улыбнуться. — И учитывая, что он никогда в жизни не признает этого перед тобой, то хотя бы я скажу. Рафаэль неспособен просить о помощи и неспособен принять ту, которую ему дают. И тот факт, что ты стоишь передо мной в его доме, для меня удивителен. 

— Извините, если вы хотите, чтобы я ушел... 

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — она пересекла комнату, звонко простучав каблуками по деревянному полу. — Более того, уверена, что и мой сын этого не хочет. 

Он фыркнул. 

— Да уж. Полагаю, в этом вопросе у вас могут возникнуть разногласия. 

— Не могут. 

— Послушайте, миссис Барба... 

— Лусия, — поправила она стальным голосом. — В доме моего сына ты будешь называть меня Лусия. 

— Лусия, — вновь начал он, осторожно пробуя на языке буквы ее имени. — Я понимаю, что для него это очень сложно. И я совершенно ни в чем его не упрекаю, но мы всего лишь пытаемся его защитить. 

— Знаю. В этом и проблема. 

— Что? — не понял он. 

— Рафаэлю и раньше угрожали, — ответила она, и голубые глаза удивленно распахнулись. — Хулиганы из нашего дома, бандиты с наших улиц. Соперники в школе и даже друзья, когда он задевал их за живое. В Гарварде богатые гринго его не любили и не раз пытались выжить. Он несколько раз получал смертельные угрозы, пока работал в Бруклинском офисе окружного прокурора. 

— Он мне не рассказывал, — Доминик прокашлялся. — Нам. Он нам не рассказывал. 

— И не стал бы. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что в этом нет необходимости, — ответила она. — Потому что, даже если его загоняют в угол, мой Рафаэль знает, как постоять за себя. Он умеет выживать. И разница здесь не в нем, она в вас. 

— Во мне? — растерянно переспросил Доминик. 

— В вас, — подтвердила она и подошла ближе, удерживая его взгляд. — До сих пор Рафаэлю приходилось беспокоиться только о самом себе. А теперь рядом с ним половина нью-йоркской полиции, которая готова принять за него пулю. Теперь рядом с ним ты. 

— Мы всего лишь делаем свою работу, — сказал он и отчаяние в его словах сделало очевидным, что он пытался убедить в этом не только ее, но и себя. — Таковы правила, по которым мы работаем. Таков протокол. 

— Для них — может быть, — уверенно сказала она. — Но не для тебя. 

Доминик сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

— Я не могу... в смысле, он не может... 

— Рафаэль знает это так же хорошо, как и ты. 

Он закрыл глаза. 

— Черт. 

Лусия подняла руку и подцепила его подбородок, тонкими пальцами она чувствовала колкость пробивающейся щетины. Доминик беспрекословно принял ее прикосновение, в ее хватке он был послушным и податливым, и Лусия вдруг исполнилась уверенностью, что он всю свою жизнь подчинялся авторитарным женщинам, которые говорили ему, что делать. За время своего материнства и долгих лет управления школой она прекрасно научилась распознавать послушных. 

— Рафаэль убегает не потому, что он боится за себя. За свою карьеру или за свою жизнь, — честно сказала она. — Рафаэль убегает, потому что он боится за вашу команду, потому что он боится за тебя. Рисковать собой ему привычно и не имеет ничего общего с тем, чтобы рисковать другими. 

— Никто из нас не будет лезть на рожон, — настойчиво сказал Доминик. — Никто не собирается провоцировать или использовать его как приманку, даже несмотря на то, что он сам предложил это неделю назад. 

Он усмехнулся и на одно долгое мгновение Лусия была уверена, что может видеть в глубине этих голубых глаз всего Доминика Кариси целиком. Он закончил: 

— Я просто хочу быть здесь. Мне _необходимо_ быть здесь. На случай, если что-то произойдет, конечно. 

Подтекст его слов был оглушающе очевиден. 

Если что-то произойдет... и даже, если нет. 

Лусия просто не смогла на это не улыбнуться. 

— Ты хороший мальчик, Доминик. 

— Все зовут меня Сонни, — печально сказал он, будто защищаясь от ее проницательного взгляда, но ее это не обмануло. — Вы тоже можете, если хотите. Даже если ваш сын и не зовет. 

— Так называет тебя мать? 

— Да, примерно с двух минут от роду. 

— Ну, я не твоя мать, — отрезала она, но прозвучало это слишком мягко, чтобы быть ядовитым. — И твое церковное имя, которым тебя называет священник, меня более чем устраивает. 

— Да, мэм. 

Доминик был хорошим мальчиком. 

Хорошим мужчиной, — сразу же поправила она себя. 

— Пошли, — наконец сказала она, высвобождая его подбородок и похлопывая его по плечу. — Я не хочу готовить все в одиночку, а руки у тебя не сломаны. Так что давай найдем им применение. 

Доминик кивнул, и еще пока не до конца сформировавшаяся улыбка приподняла уголки его рта. 

И Лусии сразу показалось, что в комнате стало светлее. 

Он посмотрел на бумажный пакет с продуктами, который она все еще держала одной рукой. 

— Что мы будем готовить? 

— Пастелитос, — ответила она и прошла на кухню, зная, что детектив последует за ней. — Сегодня день рождения моей матери. Рафи говорил тебе об этом? 

— Нет, — ответил он.

Но легкий проблеск узнавания в его глазах навел ее на мысль, что он про нее, по крайней мере, знает. Вне всякого сомнения, слышал об ее уходе, если не от Рафаэля, то хотя бы от Бенсон. Рафаэль тогда взял неделю отпуска, чтобы помочь организовать похороны. 

И еще это, скорее всего, навело Доминика на мысль, почему Рафаэль сегодня мог быть больше подвержен эмоциям. 

— Нет, — вздохнул он. — Нет, он мне не говорил. 

— Неудивительно, — отрезала она, доставая продукты. 

— Это были ее любимые? — спросил Доминик, вставая рядом с ней у кухонной столешницы Рафаэля. 

Он возвышался над ней, но это было даже приятно — командовать мужчиной, который не был ее сыном. 

— Нет. 

— Нет? 

— Их любит Рафаэль, — сказала она с намеком на улыбку. — Моя мать была без ума от моего сына и всегда хотела видеть его счастливым. Поэтому она настояла на том, чтобы мы каждый год на ее день рождения готовили его любимый десерт. Он всякий раз приходил в восторг, и этот подарок был ей куда приятнее, чем если бы мы приготовили кокосовый пирог, который она предпочитала. 

— Вы, должно быть, очень по ней скучаете, — тихо произнес детектив, и Лусия почувствовала, как он встал к ней поближе. 

Всего на несколько сантиметров, только чтобы она почувствовала, что он готов дать ей поддержку и утешение, если она того захочет. Лусия не очень хорошо понимала, кто в здравом уме может захотеть, чтобы старая женщина плакала у него на плече спустя несколько недель после знакомства, но, наверное, тот же человек, который согласился ходить по пятам за ее сыном, лишь бы его уберечь. 

— Скучаю, — ответила она и почувствовала призрак застарелой боли у себя в груди. — Каждый божий день. Но рано или поздно я увижу ее снова и предпочитаю, чтобы в тот момент мне не пришлось отвечать на вопрос, почему ее Рафаэлито не получил любимый десерт на ее день рождения. 

Доминик рассмеялся. Это был очень приятный звук. 

— Судя по всему, она была чудесной, — искренне сказал он и взял в руки банку с вареньем. — Хорошо, я в деле. Что вам от меня нужно? 

— Закатайте рукава, детектив, — предупредила она. — Здесь может стать грязно. 

—

— Знаете, — с набитым ртом проговорил детектив. — Может быть, и хорошо, что ваш сын до сих пор выпускает пар. Все равно к его приходу первой партии уже бы не осталось. 

Лусия усмехнулась. 

— Заслуженная кара, учитывая, как он себя ведет, — она достала из духовки еще один противень, покрытый золотисто-коричневыми слойками в потеках гуавового варенья. — Сначала заставил вас волноваться, потом вылетел из квартиры, как истеричный мальчишка. Я воспитывала его лучше. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы мне как-нибудь об этом расскажете, — сказал он с улыбкой. — О том, каково это — воспитывать Рафаэля Барбу. Было, наверное, чертовски сложно. 

— Не всегда, — ответила Лусия. — Надо было просто разговаривать на его языке. 

— На испанском? 

Она фыркнула. 

— На языке упрямства. 

Доминик рассмеялся, и его смех эхом разлетелся по кухне. 

— Неудивительно, что он так хорошо сошелся со Специальным корпусом, — восхищенно проговорил он. — Там все такие же твердолобые, как он. 

— Тогда это объясняет обострение его гастрита, — пробормотала она. — Я слышала о каждом из вас больше, чем обо всех остальных его коллегах вместе взятых, и это, наверное, что-то среднее между комплиментом и оскорблением. 

— Похоже на правду, — усмехнулся он. 

— Даже в отношении тебя, Доминик? 

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Даже в отношении меня. 

— Отлично. Ты начинаешь мне нравиться больше, чем я думала, — ответила она с ухмылкой. 

В ответ улыбка Доминика стала только шире. Похоже, они оба прекрасно знали, что он ей и до этого вполне себе нравился. 

— Где ты рос, Доминик? 

— А разве это не очевидно? — удивленно спросил он. 

— Все вы белые жители Нью-Йорка для меня звучите одинаково, — сказала она и втайне была счастлива услышать его смех. — Тебе придется уточнить. 

— Стейтен-Айленд, — ответил он. — Недалеко от Принс-Бэй. 

— Большая семья? 

— Очень, — кивнул Доминик и вынул из стенного шкафа фарфоровую тарелку, пока Лусия доставала лопатку из держателя для столовых приборов. — Нас четверо детей. Я и три мои сестры, две старших и одна младшая. Мои родители вместе уже сорок пять лет. Мой папа — один из трех детей. Мама — одна из четырех. 

Рафаэль заслуживал большую семью. 

Он бы сопротивлялся и жаловался так, что небесам стало бы жарко, но он заслуживал и бардак, и принятие, и безусловную любовь, которую Лусия и ее мать были не в состоянии дать ему своими собственными силами, насколько бы сильно ни старались. 

— Есть внуки, полагаю? 

— Немного, — кивнул он, наблюдая, как Лусия поднимает лопаткой слойку. — Одна моя племянница учится в старшей школе, а второй только что исполнился год. 

— Своих нет? — ровно спросила она, и вопрос его, казалось, ничем не покоробил. 

— Неа, — он покачал головой. — Пока еще не встретил нужного человека. 

Что-то ей подсказывало, что нужный человек не заинтересован. 

— А что, если и не встретишь? 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Значит, так тому и быть. У каждой из моих сестер в планах завести детей по двенадцать, так что не думаю, чтобы я что-то потерял, — сказал он. — К тому же, эта работа совершенно сумасшедшая. Иногда я сплю в участке, потому что выбираю поспать пять часов вместо четырех. Не очень подходящее расписание для того, чтобы заботиться о другом человеческом существе. 

— А если бы ты выбрал работать юристом, как Рафи? — он поднял на нее удивленный взгляд. — Он говорил, ты успешно сдал экзамен. 

— Барба рассказал вам об этом? 

— Рафи рассказывает мне все. А остальное я с легкостью достраиваю сама, потому что у меня есть все вводные, — деловито сказала она. — Я также знаю, что ты любишь читать и стал одним из самых молодых детективов в полиции Нью-Йорка. 

Доминик схватил ртом воздух. 

— Он... он обо мне говорит? 

Лусия отложила лопатку и уставилась на него в ответ. 

— Да, Доминик, говорит, — она уперла руку в бедро. — Это тебя удивляет? 

— Так, слегка. И сколько из этого оскорблений? 

— Не так много, как ты думаешь.

Детектив выглядел слегка контуженным, но улыбнулся, даже не до конца это осознавая. 

— Рано или поздно тебе придется что-нибудь сделать, — сказал она, бесцеремонно выдергивая его из мечтательной задумчивости. — Ты целиком поседеешь, пока будешь ждать Рафаэля. Он раньше заморит себя работой, чем признается, что хочет отношений. 

— Послушайте, миссис Барба, я не уверен... 

— Лусия. 

— Лусия... я не уверен, что есть что-то... 

— Каковы твои намерения в отношении моего сына, детектив? — отрезала она, и он тут же подавился словами. — Ты планируешь вечно смотреть на него затуманенным взором или все-таки собираешься что-то предпринять? 

Мужчина, который возвышался над ее сыном, теперь весь сжался, распахнув глаза. 

Ей нравилось, когда молодые люди Рафаэля ее слегка боялись. 

— Кхм, эм, видите ли, честно говоря...

Его запинающаяся речь была прервана громким стуком в дверь, резким и каким-то почти обиженным, в котором Лусия определила своего сына. Вернулся обратно, понял, что забыл ключи и теперь вынужден будет столкнуться лицом к лицу с людьми, от которых убежал. 

— Дверь не заперта, Рафи! — крикнула она, не отводя взгляда от Доминика, который выглядел так, будто всерьез рассматривает возможность скрыться по пожарной лестнице. 

Раздались шаги, и она была уверена, что сейчас услышит приветственные слова раскаяния, отрепетированное извинение. 

Только вот это был не Рафаэль. 

Она отчетливо отсекла тот момент, когда взгляд Доминика скользнул в сторону, и его рука тут же метнулась к кобуре на поясе, настолько быстро выхватывая пистолет, что она не успела уследить за движением. В одно мгновения ока пистолет уже смотрел вперед, над кухонным островом, в сторону гостиной, где они разговаривали немногим раньше. В отличие от Доминика, она не могла видеть, кто стоял за углом, но она всецело доверяла человеку рядом с собой, поэтому схватила кухонный нож с сушилки у раковины и крепко сжала его обеими руками. 

— Ни с места, — сказал он тому, кто находился у входа, и его голос был совершенно непохож на обычный; он был низким, угрожающим, и Лусия почему-то впервые до конца осознала, что влюбленный в Рафаэля детектив — на самом деле офицер полиции. — Брось оружие. 

У нее подвело желудок. 

— Где прокурор? — спросил голос, громкий, мужской. 

Акцент наводил на мысли об ее конкретных джунглях вместо Манхэттена. 

— Его здесь нет. Вместо него тебе достался я. 

Сразу за кухней Рафаэля начинался небольшой коридор. Налево от него находилась гостиная, направо — спальни и гостевая ванная. Если бы Лусии удалось попасть в этот коридор, который находился от нее буквально в нескольких шагах, то она могла бы накинуться на нападавшего, и тот бы даже не успел заметить, что в квартире есть кто-то еще. 

Она опустилась на колени. 

Доминик натренировано остался недвижим. Он не отвел взгляда от нападавшего, и Лусия встала на четвереньки. Она могла бы проползти между ногами детектива и кухонным островом и тогда через минуту-другую добралась бы до коридора. Осталось только забыть об артритной боли в левом колене. Сделать это было несложно, зная, что человек по другую сторону стены хочет убить ее сына и, судя по всему, без зазрения совести навредил бы и детективу. 

Черта с два у него будет такая возможность. 

Лусия крепче сжала большой нож и двинулась вперед. Вначале медленно. Достаточно медленно для того, чтобы в полной мере оценить пульсирующую боль, вспыхнувшую в колене, когда тому пришлось удерживать ее вес на безжалостном плиточном полу. Она на удивление быстро набрала темп и остановилась только тогда, когда Доминик подвинул ногу, упирая мысок в дерево кухонного острова. Вне всех сомнений, умышленно блокируя ей путь. 

Вот тебе и послушный. 

Она подняла руку и ущипнула его прямо под коленкой. Сдавленный вздох боли, предшествующий тому, что он отодвинул ногу назад, был достаточной сатисфакцией за попытку ее остановить. Она быстро проползла в освободившееся пространство, прежде чем у Доминика появился шанс пригвоздить ее к месту, и наконец оказалась в благословенной и беспрепятственной близости от коридора. Позади нее детектив вновь заговорил, мешая допрос с подначиванием, не то убивая время до прибытия подкрепления, не то отвлекая внимание на себя, чтобы преступник не заметил Лусию. 

Мягкий ковер был благословением и для коленей, и для осознания того, что она может встать без опасности быть замеченной. Надеясь, что ее суставы не хрустнут, она покрепче перехватила нож и осторожно поднялась на ноги. После чего в течении одного долгого мгновения гипнотизировала лезвие, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли она в состоянии убить человека? Она годами разделывала на материнской кухне животных, но люди — это совсем другое. Как она сможет вновь взглянуть в глаза своей матери, если на ее руках будет кровь этого мужчины? 

Она положила нож на ковер. 

Вместо этого она сняла со стены картину — несомненно, что-то вычурное, выбранное Рафаэлем с тем же тщанием, с каким он выбирал в этой квартире и все остальное. Она, по крайней мере, могла послужить ее целям. Аккуратно выглянув за угол, она увидела молодого латиноамериканца с небольшим пистолетом. Он направлял его детективу прямо в солнечное сплетение, и Лусия почувствовала, как внутри нее взметнулся гнев. Он служил отличной заменой страху, поддерживал уровень адреналина и помогал анализировать ситуацию. Преступник был близко, достаточно близко, чтобы его можно было достать, поняла она, вдохнула поглубже и выступила из-за угла. 

У него было время заметить ее движение, заметить, что рядом кто-то есть, прежде чем Лусия с размаху опустила картину ему на руки, выбивая из них пистолет. Где-то на периферии сознания Доминик что-то кричал, но она была глуха, все ее сознание занял звук дерева, ломающегося вместе с костью, и крики боли. Когда картина вывалилась из ее рук, пистолет был на полу, а преступник смотрел на нее словно бык, которого слишком долго били электрической дубинкой. 

Она подумала о Доминике, который выкрикивал приказы и пытался до нее добраться. 

Подумала о Рафаэле, который мог быть дома, мог быть уязвим, если бы этот мужчина появился в любой другой вечер. 

Праведный гнев вспыхнул в ее груди, и она сама не поняла, как отвела руку назад и сжала ее в кулак. Кровь стучала у нее в ушах бешено и отчаянно. Не прошло и секунды, прежде чем она ударила мужчину настолько сильно, что что-то хрустнуло у нее в руке, когда кулак встретился с его подбородком. 

—

Сорок пять минут спустя квартира Рафаэля была переполнена полицией, и ее изолировали в спальне сына, пока все остальные работали. 

Все, кроме Доминика, который остался вместе с ней. 

Он ходил из стороны в сторону и сквозь зубы ругался на то, что «надо же было Барбе именно сейчас забыть телефон». Лусия закатила глаза и сделала еще один большой глоток из стакана. Один из офицеров в форме был достаточно добр, чтобы налить ей скотча из запасов Рафаэля, пока она ждала скорую. Она настояла, что ей необходимо успокоить нервы, невинно хлопая ресницами и разыгрывая карту пожилой женщины, пока он не принес ей выпивку и одеяло. В середине июня. Просто на случай, если ей вдруг холодно. 

Она все еще перекатывала на языке жгучий алкоголь, когда у входной двери началась какая-то перепалка. Крики, хаос — этого было достаточно, чтобы Доминик перестал ходить из угла в угол и встал перед ней. Заслоняя ее от любого, кто собирался зайти в комнату. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока дверь не распахнулась, являя миру ее сына. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, он задыхался и, похоже, был в одном шаге от сердечного приступа. Он панически обшарил взглядом детектива и сидящую на кровати мать, которая пила его лучший скотч, накинув на плечи одеяло. 

— Рафи, — язвительно поприветствовала она его. — Как мило с твоей стороны нас навестить. 

— Мами, что произошло? Ты в порядке? — он метнулся мимо Доминика, встал перед ней и потянулся вперед. 

Он ощупал ее лицо, потом плечи. Оглядел на ней каждый сантиметр, очевидно, выискивая кровь и не находя. 

— Я в порядке, — заверила она его, хотя в этом не было особой необходимости: как только его осмотр ничего не показал, Рафаэль кивнул и выпрямился, все еще слишком бледный и не до конца успокоивший дыхание. — Доминик был рядом и охранял меня. Разве не так, детектив? 

Это прозвучало разве что чуть нежнее необходимого. 

Доминик подавился вдохом. Рафаэль тут же развернулся к нему, на его лицо начали возвращаться краски. 

— Конечно, — немного зажато сказал он, и Лусия закатила глаза. — Спасибо, детектив. 

— Не за что, — Доминик ответил столь же формально, и Лусии очень захотелось стукнуть их лбами, чтобы этот цирк наконец закончился; но этот, по крайней мере, хотя бы улыбнулся одним уголком рта. — К тому же у твоей мамы чертовски хороший хук правой. 

Глаза Рафаэля распахнулись, и он снова посмотрел на Лусию, впервые замечая у нее на запястье мягкую шину, которую парамедики все-таки убедили ее надеть. 

— Что? — выпалил он. 

Теперь Доминик улыбался вовсю. А Лусия подумала, что наступил подходящий момент сделать еще один глоток скотча. 

— Твоя мама врезала ему настолько сильно, что он был без сознания, когда патрульные заковывали его в наручники, — объяснил ему Доминик, и Рафаэль сквозь зубы выругался по-испански. — Похоже, можно вывезти леди из Бронкса, но...

— Не смей заканчивать это предложение, — процедил Рафаэль сквозь зубы, выхватил бокал из рук Лусии и одним глотком его осушил. — Ты совсем с ума сошла? Тебя могли убить! 

— Но не убили же, — спокойно отметила Лусия. 

Со стороны Доминика раздался звук, который был подозрительно похож на смешок, замаскированный под кашель. 

Рафаэль развернулся в его сторону. 

— А ты, — обвиняюще начал он, и веселье тут же исчезло с лица Доминика. — Это так ты воспринимаешь свою работу всерьез? Ты не мог допустить, чтобы я отошел на полчаса купить себе сэндвич, зато позволить моей матери пойти с голыми руками на вооруженного преступника — это пожалуйста? Я мог бы ожидать этого от Оливии, но чтобы ты был настолько безответственным — никогда бы не подумал. 

— Подожди, — Доминик попытался его прервать, но Рафаэль ему не позволил. 

— Достаточно и того, что ты сам постоянно здесь ошиваешься, всячески выставляя себя на линию огня, теперь ты еще позволил им впутать в это мою мать? Клянусь богом, я и так не могу толком уснуть с тех самых пор, как все это началось, а теперь еще должен видеть кошмары о том, как кто-то нападает на вас с матерью? — он резко выдохнул оставшийся воздух, и Доминик открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Рафаэль лишь покачал головой, провел ладонью по лицу и мрачно пробормотал: — Если кому-то и нужна охрана, так это вам двоим, за то, что вы так настойчиво подвергаете себя опасности. И тогда я, возможно, смогу наконец нормально уснуть, зная, что я вас не потеряю... 

— Подожди, — повторил Доминик, на этот раз куда громче, и Рафаэль замолчал, глядя на него. 

Лусии было жаль, что Рафаэль допил скотч, потому что теперь ей было некуда смотреть, кроме как на этих двоих, прожигающих друг друга взглядами. 

Впрочем, попкорн бы тоже сгодился. 

— Мне кажется, что ты сильно недооцениваешь свою маму, — ровно сказал Доминик. — Она — тот еще крепкий орешек, к тому же, ей вообще ничего не угрожало. 

Взглядом Рафаэля можно было плавить сталь. 

— Здесь был вооруженный преступник, — прорычал он. 

— И я ни при каких обстоятельствах не дал бы ему выстрелить, — сказал Доминик. — Если бы мне пришлось закрыть ее своим телом, я бы это сделал. Я бы никогда в жизни не допустил, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Ты же должен знать, что... 

Что бы он ни хотел сказать дальше, какие бы заверения ни планировал озвучить, они были прерваны тем, что Рафаэль резко подошел к нему, схватил его за полуразвязанный галстук и притянул в поцелуй. Доминик распахнул глаза, потрясенный — и Лусия не могла его винить, она и сама была порядком удивлена, — прежде чем вплавиться в него всем телом, проводя по щеке пальцами одной руки и прижимая второй за талию как можно ближе. Рафаэль положил детективу на ребра ладонь, и та почти сразу же скользнула на спину. Объятие. Комфорт и заявление — совершенно не то, чему Лусия была готова быть свидетелем. 

— Серьезно, Рафаэль? — мягко укорила она, слишком усталая, чтобы достоверно изображать неодобрение. — Прямо на глазах у матери? 

Но они не обратили на нее ни малейшего внимания. Она вообще не была уверена, помнят ли они о ее присутствии. 

И это к лучшему, потому что ей все равно требовалось выпить. 

— Когда закончите, ищите меня на кухне, — сказала она и подхватила пустой стакан с комода, чтобы забрать его с собой. — Не торопитесь. 

Она ухмыльнулась и плотно закрыла за собой дверь. 

Торопиться было совершенно некуда. 

— Лейтенант Бенсон, — позвала она, и темноволосая женщина на другом конце коридора замерла, напрягшись, а Лусия впервые за последний час широко улыбнулась. — Объясните-ка мне, как этот мужчина смог проникнуть в квартиру моего сына...


End file.
